


젠틀맨 앤 플레이어

by YuliaCho



Category: Another Country (1984), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: <팅커 테일러 솔저 스파이>와 <어나더 컨트리(1984)> 크로스오버 짐빌짐, 픽이라고 부르기도 뭣한 연성글덩어리 입니다. 500자 겨우 넘음, 후기가 글만큼 길어서 천 자 된다는 게 함정.
Relationships: Bill Haydon/Jim Prideaux, Guy Bennett/Tommy Judd





	젠틀맨 앤 플레이어

그가 정보부에 들어가는데 과거 열렬한 마르크스주의자였단 사실은 전혀 해가 되지 않았다. 당시에만 해도 파시즘이라는 거대한 바람이 도버 해협을 넘어 매섭게 불어오고 있었고, 꽤 많은 사람들은 파시즘의 대안으로 마르크스주의를 선택했다. 그 나름대로의 유머와 우스갯소리를 섞어서 이야기 했지만, 헨리 하트먼Henry Heartmann의 대답은 그들이 알려준 행동규칙과 일치했다. 시대가 시대였으니만큼 자신도 다른 이들과 마찬가지로 잠시 위험한 사상에 몸을 의탁했을 뿐, 그 의도는 순수했으며 모든것은 대영제국의 안위를 위한 선택이었다는 그런 진부한 개소리들. 자네가 소련어를 할 줄 안다고 말하면 그들은 기뻐할거야, 그는 그렇게 말했다. 그리고 헨리는 그것이 빈말이 아니라는 사실을 확인했다.

적어도 대학에서 그는 조국을 사랑한다고 믿었다. 퍼블릭 스쿨에서의, 목적이 수단을 정당화 할 수 있다는 선택은 그저 잠시 길을 벗어난 거였을 뿐이라고, 끊임없이 자신에게 되뇌었다. 그 목소리가 희미해질수록, 그는 더 실없는 농담을 던졌고 자신에게 다가오는 사람들을 거절하지 않았다. 그 때 그는 블라디미르를 처음 만났다. 그건 아무리봐도 사전에 계획된 만남이었다. 그들은 <벚꽃동산Вишнёвый сад>을 올리기로 했는데 대학에서의 지원으로는 헨리가 구상한 무대를 만들기에는 무리가 있었다. 마침 소사이어티 회원 중 한 사람이 문화원에 아는 사람이 있다는 건 절대 우연일 리가 없었다. 블라드의 의견은 그와 같았다. 벚꽃동산은 희극이었다. 체홉은 이를 분명히 했다. 계급이 자본의 논리에 의해 무너져내리고, 궁극적으로 공산사회가 도래할 것이라는. 다만 그는 파괴의 첨병에 서기를 거부했다. 자신은 낭만주의자이며, 곧 변화가 이루어질것이라고. 블라드는 웃었다. 블라디미르, 거스트만, 카를라 어느것도 그의 진짜 이름이 아니라는 걸 헨리가 알게되었을 때엔 이미 많은것이 지나간 뒤였다.

계급은 공고했다. 같은 사암 건물 출신이라고 해서 그의 위치에는 어떠한 변동도 없었다. 회화, 조각, 연출 그 어떤것에도 재능이 없다는 걸 알면서도 그는 예술을 놓지 못했다. 조국은 어떤 변화도 받아들이지 못했고, 고인 물은 썩을 수 밖에 없었다. 블라드는 더 큰 목적을 위해 지금의 체제를 버려야 한다고, 그 일에는 자네만큼 적합한 사람이 없다고 들큰한 말을 내뱉었다. 그는 또 다시 자기자신을 속였고 목적을 위해 수단을 희생했다.

자신이 하고싶었던 일 과는 달리, 그는 타인과 자기자신을 속이는 데 천부적인 재능을 갖고있었다. 매력도 한 몫을 했다. 그리고 무엇보다 결정적인 것은, 블라드가 건네주는 정보들로 이루어졌다. 죄책감을 덜기 위해 그는 받은 돈을 자신의 허영심을 채우는 데 써버렸다. 그 돈은 어쩔땐 그림값으로, 다른 때엔 정부의 생활비로, 가끔씩은 익명의 후원자 이름을 달고 예술단체에게 가기도 했다. 세월이 지나면서 그의 불완전한 선택은 확신으로 바뀌었다. 영국은 늙었고 사생아인 미국은 역겨웠다. 그때 즈음에 헨리는 비로소 고급 정보에 손을 댈 수 있는 자리에 앉았다. 그는 망설이지 않고 노다지들을 차가운 손에 건넸다.

망설이지 않았다고? 그건 사실이 아니었다. 현장 요원들의 정보에 대해서만은 그는 건네주기를 거부했다. 같잖은 동료애 때문이라고 여기기엔 그가 지금까지 한 짓거리를 설명할 수 없었다. 그는 그 이유도 속였다. 세상 전부를 속일 자신이 그에겐 있었다.

스튜어드가 자신에게 찾아왔을 땐, 꽤 늦은 시각이었다. 컨트롤이 그들을 전부 의심하고 있다고 그는 말했지만, 그가 신경쓰는 단 한사람은 바로 헨리였다. 수십 년 넘게 해온 연기였지만, 헨리는 유리병마냥 스튜어드가 자신에 대해 전부 알고있다는 의혹을 떨쳐버릴 수 없었다. 하지만 그에게 모든것을 털어놓는다는 선택지는 자신이 그를 정보부에 추천했을 때 이미 존재하지 않았다. 스튜어드가 이야기를 마치자, 헨리는 손에 든 잔을 비워 목을 축이고는 침묵을 견디지 못한다는 듯이 입을 열었다.

“자넨 크리켓을 별로 좋아하진 않았지만, 난 꽤 마음에 들어했어. 그만 둔 건 대학에 오기 전이었지만.”

“그래서 럭비할 때 그렇게 비실거렸던 건가?”

그는 상대의 말에 씩 웃고는 계속 말을 했다.

“전쟁 전에만 해도 크리켓 주자들은 젠틀맨Gentlemen과 플레이어Players로 나뉘었거든. 영국의 위대하신 아마추어리즘이라고 해야하나. 보수를 받는 선수들은 절대로 인정받을 수 없었지. 그게 내가 크리켓을 그만두고 곡예단의 열두번 째 선수가 된 이유야.”

헨리의 말에 스튜어드는 아무런 대답도 하지 않은 채 그의 얼굴을, 눈을 뚫어지게 쳐다보았다.

자신의 시야에서 사라지는 스튜어드의 뒷모습을 보며, 그는 자기 전에 읽었던 영웅들의 이야기와 그들의 숭고한 희생을 생각했다. 하지만 그는 영웅이 아니라 비열한 변절자였다. 모든것은 계산되었다.

그는 철조망 사이에서 어떤 시선을 느꼈다. 때가 된 것이었다. 저 바깥 숲 속에서 나이팅게일이 지저귀는 소리가 들려왔다. 그는 희미하게 미소지었다. 마지막 조차도 극적이군, 내심 만족스러웠다. 이윽고 헨리의 뺨에 무언가 팍 하고 꽂히더니 붉은 선혈이 눈물방울처럼 흘러내렸다. 마지막으로 그는 누군가의 울음소리를 들었다고 확신했지만, 장막에 가려 끝내 그게 누구인지는 알 수 없었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 분명히 할 일에 <젠틀맨&플레이어> 버전의 <어나더 컨트리>와 <팅커 테일러 솔저 스파이> 크오 짐빌짐 이라고 쓰여있었는데, 내가 쓴건 도대체 뭔지 나도 잘 모르겠고. 이 글은 ‘<어나더 컨트리>의 토미 주드 역을 맡았던 콜린 퍼스가 커서 <팅테솔스>의 빌 헤이든이 되었다면 어떨까?’ 하는 순전히 저의 상상속 산물입니다. 근거 전혀 없고요, 심지어 년도도 살짝 안맞아요. 게다가 삼사십년대에 옥스포드대 드라마틱 소사이어티에서 체홉 극을 할 리가 만무하기도 하고. 톨스토이나 도스토예프스키 글도 괜찮지만 체홉 좋아요, 고골도 좋고. 제가 제일 좋아하는 이야기는 투르게네프의 <첫사랑> 이긴 하지만. 막장이니까!  
> <팅테솔>에서 빌은 대학때 우파였다고 나오는데, <어나더 컨트리>와의 크오를 위해 희생되었습니다(명복). 글을 쓰면 쓸 수록 그가 우파건 좌파건 중요하지 않다는 생각이 들긴 했어요. <영원한 친구> 보면 테드 먼디도 딱히 이념이 있어서 그랬다기 보다는 사샤를 돕기위해 이중첩자(이 용어, 쓸때마다 흠칫흠칫 놀라서 자꾸 더블에이전트나 뭐 그런용어로 바꾸고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같네요)가 된거니까요. 빌의 경우에는 그냥 조국에 실망했다는 설명이 더 낫겠네요. 저는 미국을 사생아라고 표현하는 부분을 좋아합니다. 서자는 영원히 서자죠.  
> 헨리 하트먼은 당연히 <킹스맨> 해리 하트의 본명이고(내맘대로), <이미테이션 게임> 멘지스는 실존인물이라 이름쓰기 싫었는데 그냥 스튜어드로 이름 바꿔버렸습니다; 두 영화를 보신 분들은 극중에서 두 인물의 모습을 상상하며 읽어주시기 바랍니다. 왜냐면 이 글은 상상계의 영국이니까요! 상상계의 써커스 곡예단 찌르크цирк, 카를라가 찌르크라고 말해주는거 넣고싶었는데 음 그건 너무 내취향인것 같고 어울리지도 않아서 빼버렸습니다. 찌르크 이름 예쁘지 않아요?  
> 이 글 다 쓰고 생각해보니 이거저거 넣은 짬뽕이 아니고, 그냥 짬뽕의 탈을 쓴 <팅테솔> 짐빌짐 이네요. 덤으로 조앤(조안) 해리스의 <젠틀맨&플레이어> 읽어보세요. 문법학교(사립중등학교) 이야기인데, 재미있어요. 추리소설이기도 하고 무엇보다 울옵빠가 영국오디블에서 축약버전으로 읽어주심!  
> <팅테솔>에서 제일 좋았던 부분이, 소설과 달리 빌이 죽는 장면이었어요. 어쩜 그렇게 예쁘게 바꿨는지 흑흑 ‘라 메르’가 울려퍼지며 스마일리가 개선장군처럼 써커스에 돌아오는 장면은 지워버리고, 짐빌짐 눈물 장면 까지만 저는 항상 보고 끈다고 합니다. 개선장군씬 다 좋은데 그럼 앤의 귀환을 넣지 말았으면...욕심이 너무 지나친건가요 음 자제해야지;  
> 프리도가 체코로 떠나기 전 빌을 만나러 갔을때 둘의 떡 이런거나 생각하고 나란인간 이런인간. 머릿속으로 끝내고 글로는 쓰지 않았습니다. 전 고자연성러니까.  
> 이 야 원 글보다 후기가 더 기네, 이제 이런거 안쓸래요 망상야오이썰이나 풀어야지 <킹스맨> 에그시해리같은걸로다가! (05, May, 2015)
> 
> ##  
> 이 글을 쓰기 위해 다음과 같은 문화물과 인물 등을 참고하였음:
> 
> <어나더 컨트리>  
> 토미 주드  
> 가이 베넷
> 
> <팅커 테일러 솔저 스파이>  
> 빌 헤이든(제랄드) - 제랄드&스튜어트(?)  
> 짐 프리도
> 
> <이미테이션 게임>  
> 스튜어트 멘지스
> 
> <킹스맨>  
> 해리 하트(갤러해드)  
> 불명(멀린)
> 
> <젠틀맨&플레이어>  
> 줄리언 핀치백


End file.
